


We’re all looking for happy

by middlemarch



Category: Mercy Street (TV), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen, Mutant Powers, Romance, Rumors, Vignette, what about all the other kids born on the same day?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28129596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middlemarch/pseuds/middlemarch
Summary: A mediator might have been helpful. A referee. A really, really good therapist, probably a Jungian. Unfortunately, there was no timeline where someone like that existed for them.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Emma Green & Mary Phinney, Emma Green/Henry Hopkins
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2
Collections: Mercy Street Crossover Advent Silver and AU





	We’re all looking for happy

“So, prove it,” Emma said. She didn’t actually put her hands on her hips but you could feel the gesture nonetheless.

“Are you serious?” Allison said. Vanya looked between the two women, one her sister and the other her…cousin? There wasn’t an accurate term for the Others, which is what the Hargreeves generally called them, except for Five, who had a fairly elaborate rant about how vague the Others was as a term, and Ben, who felt it was unfair to define people who they could easily have been as Other as their entire identity. None of the Others seemed to care about it very much except for Jedediah, who insisted on calling the Hargreeves the Alt, except for when Klaus had hooked him up with some decent drugs, Molly or snow.

“You expect me to believe your powah is startin’ rumors?” Emma asked, her Southern accent pronounced, honeyed. Vanya admitted to herself she far preferred to talk to Mary-Elizabeth, who could do very strange and baffling things with numbers, and who sounded like she was from a lesser branch of the Kennedy clan, summering in Hyannis, sailing whenever she got the chance. She’d actually grown up in Manchester and liked to cross-country ski; she was the only one willing to listen to Vanya play her violin.

“Yes,” Allison said. “We didn’t assume you were lying when you got here.” Emma’s lips tightened, which meant she recognized Allison was in the right, but she wasn’t going to let herself admit it.

“That’s because we showed you,” Emma said, the one argument Allison had no rebuttal for.

“Fine,” Allison said. “Prove it how?”

“Make Henry roll up his sleeves,” Mary-Elizabeth said before Emma could utter a word. She flushed crimson instead and Vanya reminded herself that Luther and Allison had some sort of…thing and Emma and Henry hadn’t grown up together, none of the Others had, so there was no kibbutz thing going to keep them from forming what Mary-Elizabeth always called _an attraction_ in a tone that indicated the italics and that Jedediah mocked, mercilessly, except for when he was high or Eliza was in the room in a skirt that was barely covered her ass.

“That’s not—”

“I can do that,” Allison said. “That’s a walk in the park. A day at the beach. Nothing. You don’t want something else, something…more?”

“No,” Emma said, sounding halfway strangled. She could make her voice sound like anyone’s but she wasn’t. Couldn’t? Anne called her Mockingbird and it suited her, but she hated it. Henry, who could turn into any material, stone or diamond or plasma, only ever called her Emmaline and she couldn’t get him to look her in the eye, whether he was made of copper or amethyst. (Emma had seen him unbutton the cuffs of his shirt before he transformed and when he was still simply a man, she had caught her breath; he’d astonished her more that way than with any transformation, even when he’d chosen to become starlight.)

“Fine,” Allison said, pursing her lips and breathing out _Henry I heard a rumor you rolled up your sleeves_. His eyes should have been blank as soon as she’d made a sound but they weren’t—they were clear as any time Emma called his name and Vanya somehow knew Emma could feel the touch of his hands on her wrists as if it were her cuffs whose pearl buttons he’d slipped loose.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Umbrella Academy.


End file.
